Like we Used to be
by HHstyle
Summary: Tudo começa com a ingenuidade de uma criança, desde brincadeiras aos sorrisos. Os abraços, o ombro amigo, os apelidos e até os conselhos, seja eles bons ou ruins. São essas pequenas coisas que mantêm amizades inseparáveis. Pois o amor pode vir disfarçado como um bom amigo...


Lembro muito bem do meu primeiro dia de aula…

Eu tinha 6 anos, estava me olhando no espelho, arrumando o meu uniforme amassado. A ideia de fazer novas amizades e se apresentar para classe me deixava apavorada. Eu não era sociável, na verdade eu era completamente tímida.

Meu pai andava de um lado para o outro colocando comida na minha lancheira, com a minha irmãzinha no colo. Ele parecia angustiado também . Ele me deixou na escola 15 minutos antes das aulas começarem. A professora me guiava ,com sua mão no meu ombro, até a última sala do corredor.

A sala era colorida e calorosa, enfeitada com o abecedário em cima da lousa, mesas redondas e cadeira acolchoada espalhadas com o nome de cada aluno no encosto. Havia poucas crianças e todas pareciam tão intimidadas quanto eu, menos um garotinho loiro de olhos azuis. Meu nome estava colado ao lado da cadeira dele, parecia que seríamos colegas de mesa.

E me desagradava muito à ideia de ter um menino como colega. Nessa época os meninos para mim eram como pombos. Totalmente perturbadores.

O garoto parecia radiante, ele não esperou a professora nos apresentar, e ela logo em seguida foi receber outro aluno. Ele se apresentou como Naruto e perguntou :

"Por que o seu cabelo é tão curto?".

Não sei se eu fiquei um tempo pensando na resposta ou se eu fiquei espantada com a pergunta. Naruto logo se apressou dizendo que não estava zombando de mim, ele tinha ficado apenas curioso, pois nunca tinha visto uma garota de cabelo curto. Eu me simpatizei de cara por ele. Naruto não era incômodo como um pombo ou chato como os garotos costumavam ser nessa idade. Ele tinha sentimentos, era bondoso e me fazia rir.Naruto tagarelava bastante, parecia não conseguir ficar quieto. Ele era um pouco hiperativo, mas era impossível não gostar dele.

Ficamos amigos desde então.

No ensino fundamental, por ironia do destino, fomos para a mesma escola e caímos na mesma sala. Aí sim, viramos melhores amigos. Ele me ajudava a socializar com as pessoas e eu o ajudava a estudar. Nossos pais revezavam para nós levar para escola - viramos vizinhos depois de um tempo - e voltávamos juntos para casa.

Nas 5ª série, o sexo oposto parou de ser nojento e virou algo atraente para todo mundo. E de alguma maneira nossa amizade não era mais suficiente, precisávamos de amigos do sexo oposto. Eu comecei a andar com Tenten e Ino e ele começou a andar com Sasuke e Sai, mas continuávamos melhores amigos. A questão era: que não sentíamos mais confortáveis de conversar um com outro depois "da conversa" com os nossos pais.

Em uma certa idade, os pais acham que os filhos estão prontos para entender o assunto "de onde vem os bebês" e "como eles são feitos". No caso dos meninos: puberdade. No caso das meninas: virar mocinha.

A partir desta conversa eu tinha necessidade de conversar com as meninas sobre meninos ou precisamente de como o cabelo do Toneri ficava lindo pela manhã.

Somente na 7ª série permitimos saber dos sentimentos um do outro. Naruto era apaixonado pela Shion, uma menina arrogante e fútil, porém muito bonita. O final dele foi feliz já que ele perdeu o bv com ela.

No ensino médio, eu e Naruto ainda éramos melhores amigos, mas desta vez não escondemos nada um do outro. Ele agora era apaixonado pela novata Sakura. Ela era uma pessoa legal, mas não parecia muito afim dele.

Naruto me fez perder o bv com o seu melhor amigo Sasuke no 1 ano. Lembro-me de ter ficado vermelha que nem um pimentão e ter fugido logo depois do beijo. Chorei como uma criança na volta para casa. Naruto me abraçava e pedia perdão por ter me encorajado. Ele não tinha me forçado a fazer nada. Eu queria beijar Sasuke, mas depois que eu o beijei eu percebi que eu não queria que fosse daquele jeito. Eu queria que fosse com um garoto que eu gostasse e que gostasse de mim.

No 2º ano, cheguei a conclusão que eu estava apaixonada pelo Toneri desde 5 série, porém eu nunca tinha falado com ele.

Fazíamos duas matérias juntos. Mas o máximo que eu tinha conversado com ele, foi quando ele pediu minha caneta emprestada.

Naruto estava mais avançado do que eu, enquanto eu estava tentando fazer o Toneri me notar, Naruto tinha perdido a virgindade e estava tendo uma relação, apenas sexual, com a Shion. Apesar de eu nunca ter gostado nada dessa garota eu não concordava com a maneira que ele a tratava.

No ultimo ano, eu conheci Kiba Inuzuka. Ele era legal e divertido e virou um bom amigo. Naruto conheceu sua prima distante Karin, eles eram bastante parecidos. Eu e Naruto ficamos possessos de ciúmes. Não tínhamos ciúmes um do outro em quesito relacionamentos amorosos, mas em amizade... Eram outros quinhentos. Foi a nossa primeira briga.

Eu decidi me dedicar mais na minha vida acadêmica. Quando eu estava nem mais aí para Toneri ele começou a me notar. Ele me convidava para estudar, me acompanhava para as aulas… Até que no nosso segundo encontro na biblioteca, ele me beijou. Eu estava radiante. A única coisa que faltava na minha vida era meu melhor amigo.

Não nos falávamos ha três meses.

Ele estava tendo sérios problemas com suas notas. Naruto tinha que conseguir pelos menos um B em todas as matérias para poder jogar na ultima semana de aula para os orelhões de faculdade poder vê-lo jogar.

Eu não queria de verdade ceder primeiro, mas eu não tive coragem de deixá-lo passar por isso sozinho. Eu fui a casa dele com os meus livros e cadernos. Brigamos e nos abraçamos. Lembro bem que eu chorei nos seus braços… enquanto ele fazia carinho na minha cabeça.

Eu e o Toneri terminamos na formatura, pois ele iria ir embora de Konoha.

Mas eu e o Naruto fomos aceitos na Faculdade estadual de Konoha como bolsistas.

Éramos melhores amigos…


End file.
